How to love
by Zty
Summary: Dos amigos si pueden estar juntos, simplemente se debe olvidar el miedo.


**Evangelion no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a GAINAX**

* * *

En el apartamento de Misato, un día normal de verano, Shinji y Asuka estaban sentados viendo la tele, pero el día de hoy, el aire estaba particularmente más tenso. Asuka se frotaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla, y Shinji con la cabeza abajo dijo:

"Asuka, yo lo…"La pelirroja lo interrumpió:

"No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, o te romperé el brazo"

"Pero en verdad, no fue intencional, yo no quería, en realidad lo siento" Le dijo Shinji con la cabeza baja.

"DEMONIOS, SHINJI, TE DIJE QUE NO LO DIGERAS, DEMONIOS, TE ODIO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE" Después de gritar esto, Asuka corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Shinji se quedo pensado en cómo había llegado a ese punto…

_El joven de cabellos negros estaba con la cabeza agachada y recargada en la meza de la cocina, había sido un día muy agotador en la prueba de sincronía con el EVA y estaba muy cansado._

_Asuka, que también estaba un poco cansada y buscando divertirse, intento asustar y hacer sentirse nervioso a Shinji diciéndole unas cuantas cosas al oído de forma sexy._

"_Je, je, je, Baka Shinji se va poner tan nervioso y sonrojado, me voy a reír como nunca" Pensó la malévola chiquilla, se acerco a Shinji y puso la voz más sexy que pudo, le dijo al oído "Hola guapo"_

_Shinji que estaba medio dormido se levanto con un respingo y le dio un codazo en la cabeza a Asuka_

"_Asuka, estas bien" Asuka sólo emitió un gruñido, Shinji corrió al refrigerador por una bolsa de hielo que Misato usaba si la resaca le pegaba muy fuerte._

…

Le sorprendió que Asuka no lo hubiera golpeado, ella sólo se levanto, miro la tele y se quedo callada, eso le dio más miedo, pero después de los gritos, se sintió como basura, algo que no era raro en él, pero esta vez quería hacer algo para arreglar su desastre, así que con todo su valor, se dirigió a la puerta y toco.

"No quiero hablar contigo, vete" Dijo la pelirroja por detrás de la puerta.

"Vamos Asuka, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones"

Asuka abrió la puerta, y lo miro con cara coqueta, rió tontamente y le dijo:

"Bueno baka, así me gusta, que actúes y no te quedes en las palabras estupidas" La chica se le acerca y le dice "Bien, si quieres que se me quite el enojo, quiero que hagas sólo una cosa, dime que es lo que te gusta de mí" Asuka se puso roja, lo que causo que Shinji la siguiera en los cambios de color.

"B-bien, pues creo que" Trago saliva, se tranquilizo y le dijo:

"El color de tu piel, que es un hermoso blanco que te hace brillar.

Tu cabello, tan sedoso, lacio y bello.

Tus ojos, que podría mirar por horas sin aburrirme

La forma en la que logras ser diferente y querer superarte siempre a ti misma.

La forma en la que me gritas.

La forma en la que a veces que te siente mal, me abrazas y me haces sentir el héroe más grande.

La forma en la que logras ser hermosa sin ser tan femenina.

Y que a pesar de eso, llegas a poder tener la sensibilidad de una dama, tan bella y fuerte a la vez.

Y lo que más me gusta de ti, es que pierdes el tiempo hablando con un imbécil, e incluso lo tratas bien, a pesar de que él te golpe, por accidente" Shinji dio un gran suspiro "Pero ese imbécil, te quiere, te quiere como a nada en el mundo, y vamos, el moriría por ti si fuera necesario, el pasaría toda la vida contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, porque él muy imbécil, se enamoro de ti" Shinji miro a Asuka de forma apenada.

Asuka con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos bajo la cabeza y dijo:

"Baka Shinji, ¿por qué me haces sentir de esta forma? Eres un idiota" Shinji se puso triste por la duras palabras de la chica "Pero tú eres el idiota del que me enamore" Lo tiro de la camisa y lo beso de forma apasionada, Shinji la separo y le dijo:

"Pero somos amigos, no está mal esto, no arruinara las cosas si no sale bien"

"Vamos, que es lo peor que puede pasar, podemos arriesgarnos y ver qué pasa, no tengas miedo" dijo Asuka y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez más tiernamente.

Si puede haber amor entre dos amigos, sólo debes olvidar el miedo.


End file.
